The Chosen One
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Gia Daniels, an extraordinary and ruthless commander and a rival to Enders' brain and skill, must face her greatest challenge in the form of said rival and may even take his place as the Chosen One. Ender/OC/Bonzo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

Summary:Gia Daniels,an extraordinary and ruthless commander and a rival to Enders' brain and skill, must face her greatest challenge in the form of said rival and may even take his place as the Chosen One.

"What the hell is this?" Graff asked as he watched the scoreboard of the armies changing. "Who's in charge of the Hyena Army?"

Major Anderson made a swiping motion with her hand and the profile of Gia Daniels came onto the holoscreen. The picture depicted a girl with a neat tan and long dark hair that she had draped over one shoulder and held by a golden band around the middle. "Gia Daniels. She was on the launch with Ender. According to her scores, she's ruthless, aggressive, strategic, precise, if a little impulsive. But she has the second best scores behind Ender himself."

"Why was she not brought to my attention?" Graff demanded. "She's wiping the floor with the rest of the teams, even Dragon."

"Maybe you were so concerned with Ender, you didn't notice." Anderson said nonchalantly.

"When is her next battle?"

"Tomorrow, with the Rat army. Should be an easy win."

"Yeah, no kidding. Be here tomorrow for it. Has she been evaluated?"

"She's clean."

"Hmm."

The alarm sounded and Gia swore as she swung herself out of bed. She quickly got dressed in her battle suit, leaving the front unzipped and carrying her helmet under one arm. She walked around the corner to her squad's barracks and screamed, "Let's go, Hyenas, battle in 15 minutes! Move it!" The squad leaped into action and were ready to go in 10. She lead them down to the battle room and waited for the door to open.

"Form a tank, Kane in the middle. Jake, Max, Liam, get ready to lead a rush. Tom, Dirk, Oz, I want you as snipers. Take them out from a distance. Eveyrbody, wait for my signal." Gia commanded. The doors opened, slowly and revealed the battle room to the Hyena army. The Rat army were just leaping into the room when Gia gave the command. The hyenas rushed forward. The snipers remained at the door entrance while Jake, Max and Liam immediately launched themselves forward as fast as they could straight through the battle room, followed by the tank which moved at a much slower pace. Gia herself, rode on top of the tank and picked off any she could spot. The Rat army was incredibly disorganized, with no formation or obvious tactic, just firing in any direction. The victory felt like nothing when the tank passed through the enemy door. She didn't even get hit.

Victory:Hyena Army

"That's some damn good leading." said Graff.

"Indeed, but the Rat army hasn't won a battle in years. It's hardly a great victory." Said Anderson.

"Play recordings of her other battles." The Major did so , and her earlier description of Gia was correct. She was one helluva commander. "Using the rush to distract the enemy and the tank as the manpower to win and the snipers as a failsafe. I like this kid."

"So, what are you thinking sir?" Anderson asked.

"I'm thinking we should put Gia and Enders in the same room, see how they react to each other. Bring Ender to the battle room and send word for Gia to stay there. Imagine if the two of them joined forces. It would be hell."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Gia watched her army depart, several of them glancing back at her, their confused expressions mirroring her own. The doors of the battle room were still open. She looked inside, but saw nothing. Then the enemy doors opened and a single person leaped through. He was cautious, clearly confused as well. She recognized him as Ender, Graff's supposed prodigy.

"Hello?"

"Ender." She said as she leaped back into the room and made her way toward him.

"Gia. Why are we here?"

"I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are." She looked around. "I don't like this." The doors suddenly opened, startling both army commanders. Then they spotted the green battle suits. The Salamander Army, with Bonzo in the lead.

"Come on out, Wiggins!" Bonzo roared.

Gia and Ender quickly hid behind one of the floating obstacles. "This must be a test." Ender surmised.

"What kind of test is this?" Gia hissed. "We don't even have our blasters!" She suddenly grinned making Ender look at her funny. "Guess we have to take them. Who's the best shooters in the Salamander Army?"

"Petra is the best by far."

"Then we take her out first. Distract Bonzo for me, will ya?" She didn't wait for him to agree before making her way through the battle room as stealthily as possible. She easily spotted Petra, scouting the perimeter of the Battle Room with some other guy who hadn't even bothered to unsheath his blaster. Bonzo's yelling told her that Ender had his attention. Petra and the other guy turned as well and she attacked. She quickly grabbed the guy's blaster and used his body as a shield as Petra fired at her. She fired back and hit Petra in the chest before snatching her blaster and using her body as a launchpad, launched herself away from them and towards Ender. SHe stayed beneath the obstacles, choosing precise moments to pick off a few of the Salamanders, but by then Bonzo had wised up and called them back into formation. As they fell to command she launched herself at him, interlocking her body with his and using it as a shield as she fired on the rest of the Salamander Army. Ender assisted with a stolen blaster and soon the pair was floating towards the enemy battle platform. They walked through and an alarm sounded.

"That was pretty amazing." Ender said as he removed his helmet. "You were fantastic."

She shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't give you any time to come up with a plan. I like to act quickly, you know strike before the enemy does."

"A sound theory." Ender smiled.

She returned it as she removed her own helmet. The doors opened and Graff stepped through. They quickly snapped to attention.

"At ease, Commanders. I was very impressed with your win this afternoon."

"Thank you, Sir." They said in unison.

"But Ender was right. It was a test. Very good thinking, Commander Daniels. Excellent teamwork from the both of you. Expect tougher challenges in the Battle Room for both of your armies from now on. You are dismissed."

Gia and Ender saluted and left. "That was strange." Ender commented as they walked back to the squad rooms.

"Yeah, I wonder why we're being tested." Gia agreed. "See you at lunch, Ender."

"See you, Gia."

Gia walked into the commander's room and changed out of her battle suit before rejoining the rest of her army who immediately assaulted her with questions. She simply retold what happened in the battle room.

"Tougher challenges?" Liam, her second, a scruffy dark haired boy said as he got off of his bed. "Why do we need tougher challenges?"

"Because we're the best." Oz chimed in with a grin. "Finally, we get some competition!" The rest of the army added in their own cheers of agreement. "Now, we can earn our victories. Not even Dragon or Salamander can hold a candle to the Hyena Army!" The Army cheered again and Gia laughed.

"Alright, cool it guys. You know tougher challenges means more work and more training. Not slacking like the Rat squad. File out to lunch." She took up the rear as they headed down to the lunch room.

"Gia!" She stopped just before entering and turned to see Bonzo and the Salamander Army arrive. Bonzo motioned for his squad to go in before pulling her over to the side. "I just wanted to say, congratulations on both of your victories today."

Gia narrowed her eyes. "Really? And what happened to the real Bonzo, was he replaced with a guy who was less of a jackass?"

Bonzo grinned. "I guess I deserve that. I am not a clone or a robot. but I do know when I have been beat. You were pretty amazing today."

"Thank you. You would've been better if you didn't let your rivalry with Ender cloud your judgement, Commander."

He scoffed. "Rivalry? Really? Okay. Anyways, you were a great warrior today."

"Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself, taking all those shots for me." She grinned.

He grinned back. "You're welcome. Hey, maybe we can train sometime, sit together at lunch-"

She held up her hand to stop him. "Perhaps, when the Salamander Army beats the Dragon Army." His eyes narrowed this time. "You are a great commander, Bonzo. You earned your place as commander, now…" She leaned in close to him and smirked. "Show me why."

Please Review!


End file.
